brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory "Mac" Hassay
Baker stand in the door! - Mac to Baker. First Sergeant. Greg Hassay, commonly known as 'Mac', is the First sergeant of Fox Company and then an assistant to Cole. Biography Early Life Mac has been a professional soldier since the 1930's and knows his trade inside out. He has served all over the world and volunteered for the Airbourne in 1942. He is dedicated, committed and an expert with all infantry weapons and a superb 'lead by example' Platoon sergeant. Mac will not let his men in his platoon down. He is very proud to be a paratrooper and the 101st and his 3rd platoon. He served with Colonel Joeseph Baker, Matt Baker's father at Fort Benning in Georgia in 1939. When Mac was a rifle and machine gun man instructor at the infantry school and he and Colonel Baker were instructors of infantry tactics. Baker's father saved Mac's life in a demolitions training exercise at Fort Benning. As a result, Mac respects Baker's father and looks at Matt as a leader with potential and to carry on in his father's footsteps. Hassay enlisted in the Army in 1930 and by 1939 was a full Sergeant. He was eventually deployed to England with the rest of his unit to train for the initial invasion of Normandy, Operation Overlord. He served as Platoon Sergeant for 3rd platoon of Fox Company. Plt. Sergeant Hassay took command of 3rd Platoon, Fox Company after 3rd platoons, commander Lieutenant Jackson was killed when his plane exploded. Road to Hill 30 Playing a lead role in the game, Mac is first seen during the night of D-Day, as he finds Baker after the drop. He briefs Baker on his missions through the whole of Road to Hill 30. Mac is mostly seen in every level, usually with Pfc. Kevin Legget. Mac promotes Cpl. Hartsock to Sgt at the end of it. Earned in Blood In Earned in Blood, Hassay is first seen during "Three Patrol Action" covering Hartstock's squad as they cross an open field. He plays a minor role in the game and isn't seen very often. He is wounded by a rifle shot in the stomach shortly after the German counter attack at Carentan. Hell's Highway He was promoted to first sergeant much to the dismay of Courtland. He serves as an assistant to Lt. Col. Cole and is the First Sergeant of Fox Company. In the ending cutscene it is revealed that he too knew what happened to Leggett, Allen, and Garnett, when Baker tells him that he has told the rest of his men of the incident, he says, "Matt! I told you not to do that!" in surprise. Trivia *Hassay is most often seen in the games using the M1A1 Thompson from the early stages of D-Day to the latter stages of the battle of Normandy. *He was a good friend of Baker's father. *The first man he met just after he was airdropped was Baker, then Leggett. *In Hell's Highway, he spends a lot of time with Cole, Doran and his squad. *In Cat and Mouse (Tom and Jerry) there is a glitch when if you leave Mac on the balcony with the Tanks for a long time, he will eventually get hit and die. *Hassay is never seen in combat in Hell's Highway, but he is seen briefly in cutscenes. *Greg "Mac" Hassay leads Sgt. Matthew Baker through the earliest stage of D-Day (right after the air drop), yet from the second stage of D-Day on, he always leaves Baker with other men and he leaves with Pfc. Kevin (Benjamin) "Legs" Legget, and sometimes other men, those who accompanies Hassay like Pfc. Legget are sometimes referred as "Mac's s**t list". *He is voiced by Jeff Kribs. ru:Грег_Хесси Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:3rd Platoon